


Behind Closed Doors

by JusteAmusant



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Implied Slash, Just a bit of fun, M/M, Misunderstood Noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusteAmusant/pseuds/JusteAmusant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shh!” Kono cut him off and pointed to the door. The closed bedroom door, from which muffled groans were currently coming. </p><p>“That’s it. They finally did it. I’m out.” Chin tossed up his hands and headed downstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

“How are they not downstairs yet? Seriously, we need to leave like, five minutes ago.” Kono said, exasperated.

Chin shrugged. “Steve! Danny! Let’s _go!_ ” he yelled.

Kono crossed and uncrossed her arms. “That’s it. I’m going up.” Chin followed her upstairs, but almost ran into her when she stopped abruptly at the top. “Cuz, what the-“

“Shh!” Kono cut him off and pointed to the door. The closed bedroom door, from which muffled groans were currently coming.

“That’s it. They finally did it. I’m out.” Chin tossed up his hands and headed downstairs.

“Danny, jeez, oh, _argh!”_ Steve’s ragged voice carried into the hall.

Kono grabbed Chin’s collar to stop him. “Holy shit.”

Danny’s voice was calmer. “That’s it Steve, you’re doing good. Just breathe, babe.”

Kono’s eyes narrowed. “No way…”

“Higher, Danny. Just…a little… _gah!_ ”

Chin covered his ears and started singing.

“Um, guys?” Kono called, knocking on the doorway. “You did remember the Governor’s award ceremony tonight, right? As in, he will have our asses if we show up late?”

“Go ahead, Kono!” Danny called out. “We’ll be right behind you!” His voice lowered but she could still hear it. “Feel better, babe? C’mon, we have time for one more.”

Chin tried to tug free of Kono’s grasp. “Oh, I am so _done._ This has scarred me for life, I hope you know-“

“Would you relax? They aren’t having sex!” She was pretty sure. Although it did say a lot for their partnership that that’s the first conclusion she and Chin jumped to. Because, really…

Kono turned the doorknob. “Okay, whoever’s on top better hide the one on the bottom because I’m coming in!” She threw the door open. “You guys have five seconds to explain why- Oh. Oh, dear.”

Danny looked up from where he was holding Steve’s calf against his shoulder, gently pushing Steve’s leg higher while Steve lay prone on the bedroom floor. Steve’s face was twisted in pain, his hands curled against his sides as Danny stretched his leg for him by pushing it towards Steve’s torso.

Kono shook her head sadly. “Oh, Danny. You broke Steve.” At least they both had clothes on. Not the right clothes, but still.

Danny somehow managed to keep his hold on Steve’s leg, fighting the tight muscle’s natural resistance, and point a finger at her at the same time. “Me? No. I did not break Steve. Steve broke Steve. Steve broke Steve while Steve was out doing Steve-related things that he should not have been doing on the one day out of the year that we need to attend a formal event. Right, Steven?”

Chin inched his way into the room, his hands over his eyes. “Are they done? Can I look now?”

Kono rolled her eyes and tugged his hands down. “Steve just has a muscle cramp, doofus. I told you they weren’t having sex.”

Danny did drop Steve’s leg that time. “ _What?_ You thought we were-“

“Fuck, Danny!” Steve yelped in pain.

Chin at least had the grace to look contrite. “Uh, yeah, that. What Steve said.”

Kono laughed.

Steve whimpered and rubbed his leg.

“Oh for God’s sake, you big baby.” Danny knelt down by Steve’s side and, despite his words, gently rubbed the muscle that he had just spent the last five minutes stretching out. “What did I tell you about roofs, huh?” His voice softened like they were the only two in the room.

Steve propped himself up onto his elbows. “That they are not meant for people-hanging?” He winced but his eyes slid closed as Danny’s fingers soothed the tight muscle in his thigh.

“True. Also, we do not need to jump across from one to the other when there is a perfectly good sidewalk that could be used instead. Capice?” He eased up the pressure as the knot loosened.

Steve barely kept himself from moaning in pleasure. “Yes, Danno.”

“Okay then.” Danny was done but his hands lingered on Steve’s thigh. Kono missed out because she was currently pulling Steve’s suit out of his closet, but Chin caught the long look that passed between them.

“If you’re done playing patient and physical therapist, would you two kindly get off your asses and _get_ dressed!” Kono ordered from inside the closet.

“Hey! I am dressed.” Danny stood and was immediately attacked by Kono, who fluffed his hair while Chin helped Steve to his feet.

Steve gingerly swung his leg back and forth, testing the muscle. He threw off his shirt and was about to shuck off his shorts when he paused. “Uh, you may want to leave, sweetheart. Shit’s about to get real.” He had his thumbs tucked into his waistband.

Kono’s back was to Steve as she buttoned Danny’s top button and re-tied his tie. “Go ahead. I’m not looking. Nothing I haven’t seen on other guys.”

Steve shrugged and stepped out of his shorts, pulling on a fresh pair of briefs and grabbing his suit pants. He buttoned up his shirt and shot his cuffs. Chin held out his jacket and raised his eyebrows. “Impressive speed, brah. But we better get going.” They were all going to the party in Chin’s SUV, arriving together as per the Governor’s request. “It will show the potential donors the solidarity that makes 5-0 unique,” he had told Steve when he issued the mandatory invitation. “Not only is this an awards ceremony for me, but it’s a chance to sweet talk some voters and some very rich public supporters.”

Danny checked his hair in the mirror one more time, then deemed them all ready to go.

All four of them paused at the sound of Steve’s front door opening. They all instinctively reached for guns that none of them were wearing except for Chin, who had one hidden beneath his jacket.

“Hello? Anybody home?” They simultaneously relaxed when they heard Joe’s voice, followed by footsteps on the stairs. Joe entered the room with a smile. “Well, well. If it isn’t the most attractive group to ever exist in law enforcement.”

“What are you doing here, Joe?” Steve asked. And how come everyone on the island let themselves in to Steve’s house whenever they goddamn pleased?

“I’m your ride.” Joe tipped his chin towards the window.

Kono looked out, whistled when she saw the limo. “How did you swing that?”

Joe just grinned and held out his arm to her. “Friend of mine made an anonymous contribution to the Governor’s latest campaign.” Kono laughed and took his arm. Chin raised his eyebrows at Steve and Danny and followed his cousin.

“Come on, dear.” Steve gallantly held out his arm to Danny.

“Oh, fuck you.” But Danny took it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my original debuts at www.autumnmckayne.com  
> Twitter - @autumnmckayne


End file.
